degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Monster Moon
Monster Moon 'was a Degrassi Mini with a Halloween-centric theme that aired during Season 10. It aired over a period of four nights, from October 25-28th, 2010. Cast *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres Plot Part 1 As the Monster Moon rises high above Degrassi’s Halloween dance, the students are in for some surprising twists and turns. During the full moon Sav turns into a monster and kills off Anya while Wesley can't believe he turned into Holly J. Part 2 With the dance in full swing, Eli tries to spend some time alone with Clare in a deserted hallway; Clare has plans of her own, though. Part 3 Zane is upset when Riley deviates from their matching costume plans. Part 4 Fiona may be beautiful, but she’s one terrible mime with a dark secret. Could it be that Drew can on the night of the dance tempt her into revealing her true nature? Trivia *Parts 2, 3 and 4 marks the first mini appearances of Eli Goldsworthy, Fiona Coyne, and Drew Torres. Parts 1 and 3 marks the only mini appearances of Wesley Betenkamp, Riley Stavros, and Zane Park. Gallery tumblr_lax1kptb4d1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Degrassi monster moon 01HR.jpg Degrassi monster moon 03HR.jpg breakaway9900021.png breakaway00023.png breakaway00022.png breakaway0002874.png breakaway00025.png breakaway968+9+00028.png Breakawayjkjk00042.png Tumblr laiczhYN9N1qc585qo1 500.jpg breakaway00009555.png breakaway04440010.png breakaway000454511.png breakaway00012.png no.jpg 56565.png 625x469-clare-eli-halloween.jpg Breakaway000d37.png Degrassi monster moon 05HR.jpg breakaway00013.png breakaway0001444.png breakaway0045858014.png breakaway00966015.png 417474.png breakaway00019.png breakaway008585020.png MonsterMoon3-1.jpg tumblr_lax1egGR5B1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Breakaway00016.png Tumblr laid8nNInw1qbyvbvo1 500.png breakaway00788036.png breakawa+y00033.png +89696.png breakaway00030.png breakaway9+900029.png Breakawafdgy00047.png 300x200-wesley.jpg 200x300-holly-j.jpg 199x300-riley-zane.jpg Quotes Part 1 *Sav: Aghhhhhh!!! *Anya: Sav? *Wesley: Stupid full moon. This sucks!! *Holly J.: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Part 2 *Eli: "My oh my Clare Edwards, when you told me you were going to be a zombie for the dance I didn't think you'd look so... rapturous''." *Eli: "Well hellooooo! You're a feisty little undead minx aren't you?" *Clare: "Are you serious? I am TRYING to eat you! Don't you see this is not supposed to be sexy?" *Eli: "Do you wanna cuddle first?" Clare: "Ugh." Eli: "C'mon, I'll let you eat my brain. It'll be ''HOT'''''." *Eli: (while Clare is biting him) "Oh. Uh. Oh yeah, Clare oh." Part 3 *Zane: "Are you serious? Just the other days when we both decided to wear matching gladiator costumes." *Zane: "What were you thinking Riley, what?" *Riley: "I was gonna kill you." *Zane: "Always thinking about yourself." *Riley: "I'm an idiot. Forgive me." *Zane & Riley: Mime!!!!!!!!!!! Part 4 *Fiona : "This is the lamest dance ever." *Fiona : "I went to a school in Belgium where they flew the entire student body to Transylvania for Halloween." *Fiona : "My God, you're beautiful." *Drew : "I know. What are you suppose to be?" *Fiona : "A mime" *Drew : "It's intoxicating." *Fiona : "Sorry, darling, but I'm not one for PDA." *Fiona : "Fiona Coyne: Man eater." Videos Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Mini Category:Season 10 Category:Specials Category:Halloween